El Angel Negro
by K Guz
Summary: "Un lugar donde las estrellas caen y las almas ascienden, donde no hay dolor si no un sueño eterno al cual te sumes mientras avanzas a tu nueva vida, a tu renacer". Levi es un joven atleta que lo ha perdido todo y sin nada que le dé impulso decide terminar con su vida, al poco de morir no hace más que "despertar" para darse cuenta de que será juzgado por ello. Ereri-Riren - Slash
1. Despertar

_**Bienvenido seas lector errante, dado que has entrado aquí ha nacido en ti una chispa de curiosidad hacía esta pequeña historia, digo pequeña porque no durará más de unos cuantos párrafos por capítulo y espero sean especiales para ti como lo fueron para mí al escribir esto. Todo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Levi, embarca un tema delicado, así que, les ruego discreción. Y que disfruten.**_

_**Copyright. Attack on Titan y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, la historia presentada a continuación es de mía, sin fines de lucro y no consiento la copia parcial o total de la misma. Gracias.**_

* * *

_**El Angel Negro **_

_**Parte I.**_

_**"Despertar"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Recuerdo la primera vez que me caí al patinar, era una sensación calurosa haciéndole frente al frío del hielo. Estaba nervioso sin duda alguna, pero debía continuar, debía seguir. Al filo de un salto, aterricé mal y mi cuerpo toco el suelo unos instantes porque enseguida me levanté. La gente aplaudía y vitoreaba al ver mi osadía.

La última sin duda fue noticia.

Con dos años en el foco desde aquella caída y nuevamente iba por el oro. Era una sensación indescriptible el que sientes estando frente a tanta gente, las palabras de aliento de mi entrenador quien ponía todo de sí cada discurso. Y una vez pisaba el hielo me detenía ante la gente, apagando cada una de sus voces, silenciando los vítores y enfocándome solo en mis latidos.

Me sentía rebosante, lo daba todo porque saliera perfecto. Sí, lo recuerdo bien ahora: el aíre frío pegándome el rostro, mis músculos tensándose con cada salto y mi cuerpo dejándose llevar, como si no fuera mío ya. Estaba feliz solo con estar ahí. Sí. Y, a pocos segundos de terminar, llevando mi cuerpo al límite, hice lo que mi entrenador tanto me sugirió no hiciera. En los planes estaban un doble Axel y mi arrogancia me llevo a hacer el triple.

Al aterrizar tuve un fuerte desliz, mi tobillo tronó tan fuerte que casi sentí que lo que tronó fue mi cabeza. Pasaron lo que para mí fueron los segundos más tormentosos de mi vida, por más que intenté levantarme no lo conseguía, era patética la forma en que mis lagrimas salían una a una sin control a medida que yo enterraba las uñas en el hielo, gateando como un pequeño. Mi tobillo quemaba como si un clavo al rojo vivo lo hubiese atravesado.

Mi dolor fue más en cuanto alguien dijo que pararan todo, pronto entraron los paramédicos intentando ayudarme. Me habían descalificado por mi lesión.

− ¡No! ¡Dejame continuar!

− Basta, Lev, basta.

Cuatro meses han pasado, regresé a mi lugar de origen donde nadie me esperaba cálidamente. En mi ciudad casi nevaba todo el año, mi padre, aquel hombre que tanto había dado por mí, había muerto hacía cuatro años atrás y, tristemente solo tenía a mi madre quien parecía más decepcionada de mi accidente que el resto. Ella nunca había sido lo que llamaban "maternal", pero sí que comenzó a amarme cuando un entrenador famoso puso su atención en mí, así como el resto del mundo. Ahora no tenía nada.

Ithan, mi entrenador, me había dejado al ver que tardaba tanto en recuperarme; algún otro joven talento llamó su atención al poco tiempo. Mis "amigos" solo eran extraños quienes como mi madre fueron apartándose sin consuelo al pasar de los días.

_Ya no tengo nada._

_No me queda nadie más._

_Estoy solo._

.

.

.

Cuando por fin creí terminar con todo esto, a los pies de la bañera un ente con un par de faroles verdes apareció como una bruma. El baño se inundaba de la niebla negra y lo único colorido era su mirada la cual iluminaba mi rostro con su luz verduzca.

− Levi Ackerman−. Dijo una voz que hacía eco en mi cabeza−. 17 años. Muerte: suicidio.

Sentí tanto frío en ese momento al escuchar esas palabras provenir tan despectivamente de él.

− ¿Quién eres? −, mi voz era un murmullo.

− Tu llave al otro lado−. Tajó, tendiéndome una mano que, para mi sorpresa, era humana−. Es tiempo de tu juicio.

_**Continuará...**_


	2. El Ángel

_**Bienvenido de vuelta, antes que todo quería darles las gracias a su apoyo, de verdad me hacen feliz y me disculpo de antemano si demoro, está ya escrita la historia, sin embargo por temas de la universidad me cuesta encontrar momentos para actualizar, espero lo entiendan. Gracias a Tsubame Hime y a RoseJaeger por sus maravillosos review, no saben cuanto me llenan de vida. Por cierto, la portada del fanfic es de mi autoría también, un pequeño bosquejo que hice mucho antes de tener el primer párrafo de este cuento.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Copyright. Attack on Titan y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, la historia presentada a continuación es de mía, sin fines de lucro y no consiento la copia parcial o total de la misma. Gracias.**_

* * *

_**El Angel Negro**_

_**Parte II.**_

_**"El Ángel"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Al salir de la tina, mi cuerpo desnudo fue vestido con los más andrajosos ropajes blancos, teñidos en un tenebroso degradado negro al final de cada corte o costura en la tela.

− Dame la mano−. Insistía el hombre sombra junto a mí.

Fue entonces que, curioseando en lo etéreo que parecía mi cuerpo, vi a mi verdadero cuerpo muerto en la tina. Sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho al verme tan pálido en el agua −ya fría− teñida de sangre, parecía dormir cuando en realidad ya estaba muerto.

− Es duro, pero lo has provocado tú−. Dijo la voz, pero no sentía miedo, estaba triste y eso era un hecho. Pero algo en mí me aseguraba que había hecho lo correcto, por fin descansaría.

− Al fin seré feliz.

La sombra bufó, meciendo todo su espectro por la habitación, burlándose de mí.

− ¿Qué te divierte?

− Niño, has roto un ciclo, serás castigado por ello. Ella da vida y la otra es la única que puede dar muerte. Tu condena no será la felicidad ni por asomo, ella no te perdonará por despreciar el regalo de la Dadora de Vida.

− ¿_Ella_? −, cuestioné, claramente alterado. Mis pies chapoteaban en el suelo a cada paso, yo solo me acercaba involuntariamente a mi cadáver al ver su sombra crecer como humo.

− _Mi_ reina, _tu_ reina ahora. Las _almas rotas_ deben ser castigadas hasta el fin de los tiempos.

_Incluso después de muerto, ¿me castigarán? Que broma más cruel._

La bruma cesó de pronto y nuevamente me extendió una mano, ordenando que lo tocara. Y a punto estaba de hacerlo, sin embargo, mi miedo fue más fuerte. A centímetros de tocarlo, me lancé sobre la puerta, fuerte fue mi impacto al ver que la atravesé como el espectro que soy.

− ¡Espera! −. Clamó. Una súplica que me hizo verlo mientras corría, pero no había nada, solo las paredes de una vieja cabaña

Mis pies dejaron de tocar la madera cálida al ser remplazada por la fría nieve, pero no sentía su temperatura o la textura de un suelo a otro. Mis pasos no dejaban huella y por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba corriendo sentí un fuerte dolor en el tobillo.

Una fina cadena de oro llameante se aferraba a mi pierna como una serpiente. Caí de boca sobre un lago helado, no sentí dolor, pero sí el calor abrasador del metal en mi pierna.

− ¡Ah! −. Dolía en cada punto donde tocaba pues ascendía como un espeso liquido por la extremidad.

Al otro extremo la cadena era sujetada por dos brazos provenientes de la neblina, los ojos verdes llameaban y la fuerza en su tirar aumentaba, arrastrándome hacía él.

− Coopera, hombre. A nadie le gusta saber que está muerto, ¿sabes? Muchos lloran, sin embargo, otros son más nobles y lo aceptan sin pelear. Además. ¡Tú te lo has buscado! ¿Qué ganas con huir? −. dijo la bruma, molesta, está vez sonaba más natural.

− ¡No quiero ser castigado! −. Chillé, muerto del dolor.

Estando a unos pasos de distancia, relajó el agarre. Levitó hacía mí y la sombra comenzaba a dar forma a un par de botas negras que crujían sobre la nieve.

− No debiste romper tu ciclo, entonces. Ahora, dame la mano.

Y lo vi, desde el suelo capté el origen de la bruma, un joven no más mayor que yo con una capa negra cubriendo su cuerpo, tenía unos grandes ojos que relucían como gemas, su mirada era gentil y sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

− Eres humano−. Murmuré, apoyándome con los codos en el suelo.

Él retrocedió un poco y la cadena me liberó por completo enrollándose suavemente sobre su cuello, tomando la forma de un collar.

− Soy un angel de la muerte, nada parecido a ti−. Objetó, molesto.

− Eres hermoso.

Estaba impactado, tanto que escondió la mano tras su capucha y de nuevo la bruma lo abrazó. Yo estaba impresionado también, este ser se molestó, sintió pena de mí y se avergonzó de mi halago, era más humano de lo que pensaba.


	3. Esclavo

_**¿Qué tal? Lamento la ausencia, he tenido un muy trágico problema que quizá alguno de ustedes lo haya vivido: se me ha descompuesto el disco duro de mi pc. Por suerte tenía respaldo de este fic en línea, pero otros archivos no fueron tan afortunados. En fin, tomando un breve descanso de mis tareas de la escuela, pensé en actualizar. **_

_**He leído sus comentarios y los entiendo, de hecho era algo que jugaba en mi cabeza por meses, ¿y sí Eren fuera un dios de la muerte? Luego pensé y, desde mi perspectiva, el concepto de un "dios" era muy poderoso y no quería eso, deseaba algo menos "inmenso", si bien sería especial, que no fuese tan maravilloso o que pudiera hacer de todo con desearlo. Y un Levi curioso también era algo agradable de ver. Tengo tantas cosas por decirles, pero ansío más a que lean el fic, no los aburro más. Gracias por sus comentarios, se aprecian y esperen verme volver pronto, aunque sea desde un cibercafé. **_

**_¡Hasta luego!_**

_Copyright**. Attack on Titan y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, la historia presentada a continuación es de mía, sin fines de lucro y no consiento la copia parcial o total de la misma. Gracias.**_

* * *

**El Ángel Negro**

**Capitulo 3.**

_**"Esclavo"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las estrellas comenzaron a caer, dando un espectáculo de luces descendientes y volátiles en el cielo nocturno. Su mano era cálida y todo a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a nublarse. Con la mano libre se quitó la capucha, enseñándome todo su rostro a la luz fugaz del cielo. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos en la brevedad que duró mi ascenso, sentí toda mi vida cruzar en su mirada y él comenzó a lagrimear en segundos.

− ¿Por qué tú…? −. Dijo suavemente, mirándome con el rostro afligido.

Pronto aparecimos a los pies de un gran palacio de cristal. Este estaba conectado por un solo camino que no parecía tener fin a alguna parte. Y, en el frondoso jardín de espinas que nos rodeaban, otros cuantos como él y como yo, iban apareciendo. El resto de los humanos vestían ropajes completamente blancos o sencillamente color hueso, uno de cada diez iba vestido tal cual iba yo: con algunas partes teñidas en negro.

Entrando al vestíbulo, un muy amplio sitio donde corrían más ángeles negros por las miles de puertas que habían a lo largo y ancho de la estancia. Había tres escaleras que parecían ir al mismo lado, pero la fila en una era más corta que en las otras dos: la fila de las "almas rotas".

− Esta es la tuya−. Me dijo mi angel, tirando de mi mano, sin soltarme.

− ¿Qué es esto? −. Pregunté, viendo como otros solo eran dejados en sus respectivas filas con la mirada perdida.

− ¡No se supone que sigas consiente! −. Exclamó, tirando de mi mano para volverme a ver a la cara.

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Por qué estás consiente?

Estaba nervioso.

− No sé, ¿debería estar en modo zombi?

− ¿Qué? ¿Qué andas parloteando? ¿Por qué parloteas siquiera?

− Usualmente soy callado, pero… estoy muerto, qué importa.

− Ni siquiera deberías recordar estar muerto ahora.

− ¿Cómo tú?

− ¿Qué? No, yo solo existo así. Por ende, no muero. No soy cómo tú.

− Sí, como digas.

− No, así es la cosa−. Me soltó, estaba cada vez más tenso−. Soy un angel de la muerte, nunca fui concebido entre los vivos. Mi señora me hizo aparecer de su manto, desde entonces hago lo que me mande.

− Así que eres un esclavo, pero dices ser un angel−. Le pellizqué la cara y obtuve un fuere manotazo en respuesta−. Actúas claramente como un humano a toda provocación.

− ¡No es así! Ella…nos concibió a nosotros sus ángeles como guías de las almas mortales. Somos nobles guiadores, no sus esclavos.

− Llevas hasta una correa; lujosa, por cierto.

− ¡No soy un esclavo!

− Bien. Entonces, ¿puedes decirme a dónde me llevan?

− A dónde van los rotos como tú.

− Eso no me dice mucho.

No me respondió más, miró hacia otro lado, enfadado.

− Eres un berrinchudo−. Continúe, viendo como sus ojos verdes me fulminaban−. Di que no sabes lo que te pregunté.

Resopló toscamente.

− Aún soy un novato, es información que ahora no me concierne−. Se excusó, viendo con curiosidad el final del camino donde me embarcó−. Eres el primer roto que custodio. Yo… yo no sé qué pasé ahí, no me dicen. No estoy listo, eso dice ella.

− Ah, tu condenada reina. ¿Cómo es ella?

− Muy grande.

− ¿Una anciana? ¿La típica representación esquelética de las películas sobre muertos?

− ¿Qué? No, ella es… gigante, realmente grande. Muy hermosa también y atemorizante. Solo la vi una vez, pero era tan imponente que nunca sería capaz de olvidarla−. Involuntariamente tocaba su cadena, sus ojos relucían fijos en el final de mi escalera.

La fila sobre las escaleras iba muy lenta, pasaba uno y desaparecía en la obscuridad tras un par de puertas doradas que, pienso, van al corazón del castillo. Mi angel no se apartó de mi lado por un largo rato, viendo pensativo a las almas rotas marcharse tras esas puertas inmensas de oro manchado, un oro muy similar al que colgaba de su cuello.


	4. Alma de Niño

_**Buenas, buenas... al fin recuperé la pc, es un logro. Encontrándome sin mucho animo, pero el suficiente para actualizar, les dejo este bello capítulo. Sé que es tortuoso que sean tan cortos los capítulos, pero tampoco quiero contar demás... Gracias a sus comentarios, realmente se agradecen, me llenan el alma :)**_

_Copyright**. Attack on Titan y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, la historia presentada a continuación es de mía, sin fines de lucro y no consiento la copia parcial o total de la misma. Gracias.**_

_**Como siempre, ya saben, es pov-Levi.**_

* * *

**El Ángel Negro**

**Capitulo 4.**

_**"Alma de Niño"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si el tiempo me afectara, podría sentir las horas que pasaron mientras el angel estaba viendo la entrada al juicio de los condenados que cortaron con su ciclo de vida. Hice varias preguntas en ese tiempo, sus respuestas fueron sosas pues seguía en una especie de trance sin soltar la mentada cadena de su cuello.

− Nunca me dijiste tu nombre−. Y ahora sí me miró.

Pensaba demasiado en responderme, se le notaba confundido e intrigado. Podría jurar que él mismo se hacía la misma pregunta.

− Es que no tengo uno−. Contestó poco después y lucía afligido por su propia respuesta.

− ¿Por qué?

− No lo necesito, supongo…

Y volvió a ignorarme.

Me enfoqué de nuevo en la entrada, en lo que parecían ser dos horas había llegado tanta gente nueva. Otros cuantos, muy pocos en realidad, se sumaron a mi fila, sin embargo, ninguno estaba tan atento como yo. Eran lo que supone que son: fantasmas.

− ¿Qué es eso? −, pregunté después de un rato al ver por tercera vez como una gran canasta dorada era embarcada por al menos diez ángeles negros hacía la salida del castillo.

− Una ofrenda para la Dadora de Vida, parte al menos cada 20 niños.

− ¿Qué?

− La ofrenda para la Reina de los Vivos son niños.

¿come niños?

¿Pero qué dices? ¡no! Las almas de los inocentes que son traídas aquí por la mano del hombre son llevabas ante ella para su cuidado y así _renacer_.

− ¿Quieres decir que ellos tienen la oportunidad de tener una vida mejor?

− Se lo merecen, no debían morir.

− Dices que parten cada 20 niños, he visto más de tres canastos irse de aquí en este rato.

− Algunos humanos están tan podridos, por más que los sigamos, buscan el modo de evadirnos. Esas pobres criaturas apenas comenzaban a vivir.

Miré de nuevo la canasta. Estaba seguro de que mi idea era terrible, pero sí ellos podían volver a tener una vida, una vida mejor. ¿Qué perdía con intentar colarme en una de ellas?

− ¿Por qué no te has ido? −. Le pregunté a mi angel.

Él me observó, se veía confundido.

− Me ha inquietado tus palabras. Me preguntaba si era verdad eso de ser un esclavo. También…

− ¿Cómo castigaban a los suicidas?

− ¡Hey! −, llamó otro angel negro, se acercaba firmemente ante nosotros, imponiendo con su altura−. No es necesario que lo acompañes, novato, los rotos solo siguen la fila como los otros.

− Solo tenía curiosidad−. Confesó el más joven, sin dejar de tocar su cadena.

− ¿Qué has dicho? −. Escupió completamente alterado−. No debes permanecer en este sitio más tiempo, ve a hacer tu trabajo.

− ¡Sí!

− Espera −. Le sujeté el brazo antes de irse tras la bruma del otro angel, me miró seriamente como la primera vez en que nos vimos−. Por favor, debes ayudarme.

− No ayudaré a una alimaña como tú−, clamó, regresando a su actitud inicial.

− ¡No seas hipócrita! Lo sabes bien, lo sientes y no quieres admitirlo. Eres como yo, lo supiste al momento de verme en como a cada paso que daba más cerca de esa puerta me parecía más a ti.

Y no era mentira, mi ropa se teñía más y más de negro mientras más ascendía, al igual que muchos otros quienes ya habían entrado por las puertas de oro, eso miraba él, se había dado cuenta de eso.

− N-no es cierto… Yo no…−, masculló, con los grandes ojos lagrimeándole de uno en uno−. Yo no pude…

Pronto un angel más se acercó, conmocionado porque el chico se tiró al suelo. Yo permanecí en la fila, viendo como él lloraba y tiraba de su cabello.

− ¡Calma! −, lo consoló una voz femenina, intentando hablar con él.

− ¡Estoy muerto! −, grito, un grito tan desgarrador que me golpeo el alma−. ¿Por qué me hiciste hacerlo? −, sollozaba viéndome inconsolable y pude ver como la cadena en su cuello enrojecía, quemándole la piel.

Él gritaba más y más fuerte. Muchos ángeles rompían filas y se acercaban a él, sujetándolo con las brillantes cadenas de oro, quemándole. A lo lejos otros más, vestidos con unos detalles dorados sobre sus túnicas negras, gritaban que lo dejaran en paz, eran los guardias de la canasta dorada.

− Apártense, ha sido corrompido−. Dijeron, claramente ya habían vivido esto antes.

Por fin la canasta que me llevaría con la Reina de los Vivos estaba frente a mí, desprotegida. Tenía la oportunidad de colarme entre los ángeles que observaban el alboroto; podía empezar desde cero, solo debía meterme y aguardar junto a los niños. Sin embargo, mis pies me llevaron hasta el pobre chico torturado, aferrándome a él mientras nos llevaban directamente con la Reina de los Muertos.


	5. Negro

Buenas, buenas, otro cap. Procuraré actualizar más pronto, ya saben, por las fiestas. Wuju!

_Copyright**. Attack on Titan y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, la historia presentada a continuación es de mía, sin fines de lucro y no consiento la copia parcial o total de la misma. Gracias.**_

* * *

**El Ángel Negro**

**Capitulo 5.**

_**"Negro"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al abrir los ojos estaba sobre un brillante piso de color del cielo nocturno, brillantes motas de luz lo adornaban haciendo alusión a las estrellas o eso creí hasta ver un asteroide cruzar bajo mis pies. Di un brinco, poniéndome de pie, aterrado; estaba caminando sobre el espacio. Nuevamente mis pies chapoteaban como recién salido de la tina. Mi ropa estaba cada vez más negra y junto a mí, hecho un ovillo, estaba mi ángel con los ojos rojos y marcas de quemadura por el cuerpo.

− Oye, ¿estás bien? −, pregunté, tirándome de rodillas para tocar su rostro herido.

Hizo una mueca del dolor, pero seguía consiente.

− Eren…−, musitó con una voz tan seca que me dolió el corazón.

− ¿Qué?

− Mi nombre es Eren, yo nací un 30 de marzo y morí 16 años después−. Masculló, sin dejar de ver al piso−. Mi padre… abusó de mí por cinco años… yo/

− Joder… No sigas, no sigas.

Eren lentamente se aferró a la ropa de mis rodillas con una muy temblorosa mano, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, me miraban con sufrimiento. Eso era mi culpa, todo eso, estaba destrozado y era mi maldita culpa. Lo alcé como pude sobre mí, abrazándolo con mi cuerpo ahogando las ganas de llorar por no saber qué otra cosa más hacer. Sentía miedo.

− E-estamos… en el tribunal… un pase directo hacía ella…

− ¿Qué?

− Lo recuerdo… mi juicio… todo. Yo- yo tengo miedo de verla, Levi−, me dijo y no pude más, comencé a sollozar junto a él.

− Esto es conmovedor−. Asoló una fría voz.

Miré hacia arriba, el techo de vidrio blanco tiñéndose de oscuridad por una inmensa niebla que brotaba de las grandes ventanas del vestíbulo. Pronto un trono de huesos fue apareciendo y sobre él una hilera dorada bañaban los hombros de una blanca y enorme mujer.

− Ustedes, indignos de mi presencia−. Clamó ella, poniéndose de pie, orgullosa.

Eren no bromeaba, era gigante, al menos 20 metros sobre nosotros. Usaba las mismas telas de sus ángeles en un fino vestido negro cuya falda muñida terminaba en una cascada de humo negro, sus piernas eras visibles, completamente blancas. Sus labios delgados y sin color, con unos enormes ojos azules que le daban el aspecto de una muñeca, imperturbable y majestuosa.

− "Me hizo aparecer de su manto" −. Repetí las palabras de Eren al ver su falda mecerse sobre la noche bajo nuestros pies.

− Sobre todo tú, el roto que corrompiste a un angel de mi sequito. Un maldito renegado−. Sus palabras eran despedidas con veneno, su rostro era demasiado bello para creer que era capaz de decir aquello.

La noche a nuestros pies comenzaba a nublarse, de las nubes grises poderosos rayos se disparaban causando estragos en la silenciosa corte donde nos encontrábamos.

− ¡Debería reducirte a la nada! −. Bramó con voz siniestra al compás de un trueno, la ráfaga de luz de aquel rayo reveló por instantes su verdadera forma: un rostro esquelético y lúgubre.

Con un ademán su falda se meció siguiendo su mano y de ella cuatro ángeles negros vestidos de cuero y hierro se acercaron a nosotros haciendo chirriar sus cascos. Sus manos eran huesudas y armas de oro negro los acompañaban.

− ¿Qué ha sido eso? −, susurré y Eren se aferró a la tela de mi brazo, viendo de soslayo a la mujer gigante.

− La Reina Muerta y sus Paladines−. Respondió secamente, sin dejar de ver a las criaturas esqueléticas.

− Traedlos, el juicio acabó−. Vociferó a sus paladines.

Eren reaccionó en un instante usando su capa para cubrirnos a ambos en una intensa bruma. Era más rápido que la última vez que viajamos juntos y mucho más violento. Me sentí nadando en petróleo, sofocándome y después en una caída libre a una velocidad bestial. Pronto todo se aclaró y estábamos de vuelta en el vestíbulo del castillo con cientos de ojos viéndonos.

− ¡Atrápenlos! −, gritó la reina a través de las paredes, haciendo vibrar los cristales y la luz de los muros de cristal tras nosotros comenzó a nublarse de intenso carmín.

Cúmulos de humo comenzaron a aparecer junto a nosotros, acercándose entre las almas taciturnas y otros ángeles negros quienes llegaban sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Eren antes de huir, liberó su cadena de oro que se escurrió como liquido por su cuerpo hacía su mano hasta formar un látigo al rojo vivo.

Justo cuando creí que se defendería, lanzó el látigo a nuestros atacantes quienes se apartaron como una parvada de cuervos. Seguido volvió sobre mí, abrazándome con su capa.

− Ya no puedo más −. Escuché que dijo, claramente acabado.

La neblina se disipó y la luz se hizo sobre mis ojos una segunda vez. Estábamos en un lugar cálido, acunados en muñida lana junto a unas cuantas cabecitas vestidas de dorado.

− ¿Quiénes son? −, dijo una voz chillona, alzándose de entre las cabecitas durmientes.

− Es un ángel −, dijo otra vocecilla, está más asombrada que la anterior.

Eren estaba junto a mí, agotado y con dificultad para respirar. La cadena ya no apresaba más su cuello y sus ojos me veían reconfortantes.

− ¿Estás bien, Eren? −, reaccionó un poco extrañado al oír su nombre.

Poco después, me sonrió, apretando su mano contra la mía.

− Estamos a salvo.


End file.
